An Ark In The Sky
by Seiru Seishi-ya
Summary: Seven years had passed, he still mourning over his death. Will he be always like this forever? Squall/Leon x Cloud
1. Red

**An Ark In The Sky - Red**

Main Pairing: Squall/Leon x Cloud (Still trying. . .)

Disclaimer: Ng… ~~ I don't own anyone, except my P3 PC with bunches of Cloud's pictures in it. (But I really-really want to own him. uh uh uh)

Still love HYDE however. I imagined and wrote this fict while hearing "Cloud's Smile" by Uematsu Nobuo over and over again. So, much gratitude now goes to Uematsu-san. (Sorry, I keep the smooches only for HYDE. Ha ha ha)

For all readers, reviewers and writers who far earlier than me or just joined this Kingdom Heart's fanfiction. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!! (Bow head) I forgot to mention it in my first fict. I rarely open the Internet though.

Note: I wrote the 13 Years Ago parts in whole version. Not just in Squall/Leon's POV, so you know the whole of their story.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

He glanced it for the last time before he went home.

He has become one with Lifestream. Blessed in God's place called Gaia in his peaceful rest.

Cloud Strife

Born. Nibelheim, August 19th

Died. Hollow Bastion, . . . . .

He closed his eyes firmly. Couldn't bear to see it. So hard, even though it's already been seven years, he still can't to look into the last sentence that was carved neatly on that black marble tombstone. He is the only beloved to him. And since that time, he never ever put his eyes on somebody else however attracting that person was. And he couldn't to sees this world at the same manner anymore.

----------

"DAAADDDDYYYYY!!!"

He twitched his closed eyes, his hand still grips a part of the fireplace where bunches of photos are decorating on it. Each photo's place was never been changed. His picture with Cloud when they were lived at now changed name Hollow Bastion to Radiant City. Cloud with Fenrir, the blond's golden retriever. He loves his dog very much. Him kissing Cloud at the bailey. Yuffie took it. Can't believe he let a 12-year-old ninja girl take that picture. And can't believe he let Cloud frame it, with chocobo decorated?

Never changed. Except at the new front line, there are a few recent photos. The baby twins and one picture at their fifth birthday, blowing all candles on the birthday cake together.

Those voices which calling him over and over got nearer. He straightened his body and looked at his study's door. It's opened, showing a brunet kid who struggles with the knob's height at the door. Once the door was fully opened, the kid bursting in to the room followed by another kid behind him. They much look like the same, it's only their hair color is different, one is brunet and other is blond. That makes him chuckled. Although they haven't any blood related, but when he sees the twins, it's always reminds him how Cloud would smiling smugly and says that the twins are really resembled of them, and it feels like they are really-really their kids.

"Silly." He muttered, but that is true and he chuckled again.

"You said something, Dad?"

He sighed, looked at the twins with those big blue eyes. Cloud is blue. He is not. It is gray. The full moon color. The pair, which Cloud, will jokes of because you hardly to see his gray eyes clearly. Cloud said it seems like he has no pupils sometimes.

He bent down his body, "No. It's nothing. So, how was school?" He eye cornering a small scar below the brunet kid's eyes. The kid twitched when he touched it by finger. "Any explanation for this? Except for your coming home late today."

They are glancing to each other, looking doubtly to speak up the next sentence. "He starts it first."

He turned to the brunet one, "He? What'd happened, Sora?"

"I, I fought with Seifer at the school." It is the blond one who answered the question. He lowered his head, there is a slight bluish bruise near his lips seen. Watching that, his twin not just stood still, but he slightly jumped upfront to defense his brother,

"But, it wasn't his fault! It was Seifer who started it! He was bad mouthing mom."

"Mom?" He raised his eyebrows highly. Could it be what his meant is . . .

Sora gasped slightly, scratched his not itchy head. "Eh, I mean, dad. Daddy Cloud. He was badmouthing him. So, when Roxas heard that he just," He lowering his voice each sentence he spoken, "Punch him. And I joined him. Then Rai punched me. We fought at the schoolyard. And we got punished by Miss Bell to standing in the corridor for the rest of school's hour, until we're called to the student's counseling room after school."

He sighed again, he gazing at his twin kids who lowered their head and somewhile trying to look at him but lowering their eyes again because their father looked quite serious and confused for this kind of matter. His gaze moved to the twins' hands, they are doing it at the same time! Playing with the hem of their clothes and squeezed it tightly. He chuckled. 'Twins.' He thought.

He rightened his body and walking to his desk, fell off his body on the chair like all burden has builded up highly on his shoulders. This is it. This is the time. The age when finally he has to dealing with this kind of problems. His boys fought at the school and came home with bruises on their faces. Soon, perhaps he must dealing with the grown up boys who learn to speak dirty, introduce their girlfriends to him for the first time and have a feeling that they was making out in this house when he just could to gazing at Cloud's picture in his study, hoping he was still there to help him.

Too much time for him to sighing again. He massaging the bridge of his nose, "Hhh, God. Cloud I think I need you."

Suddenly the twins are already put their hands on his lap, distracting him from his shallow thought about his beloved blond who dares to die before him and leaving him alone with their kids.

"What's it?" he asked.

They grinned widely. He knew what's that mean. But he waited until one of them speaks it straight. "Dad, tell us about mom," he stilled. "Err, dad, mom. Whatever! Tell us about him." The blond one nodded his head several times agreed with his brother's request to their dad.

"But I'd already told you everything, right?! What shall I tell you?"

They firmed their lips, thinking which part of their parent's saga should he tell them. Then the blond one speak up,

"Dad, how about when you first met with him? I mean, that was the time when you got that long scar on your face, right?!" He pointed to his dad's face where a quite scar is gracing along his nose's bridge.

He nodded lightly. "Uhum. But, I just told you that story yesterday, didn't I?!"

"But Dad! We want to hear it again!"

He moved his gray pupils and halted on a single wood framed photograph on his desk. It was him, and Cloud managed the baby twins on their hands when the first day they adopted them from a nameless orphanage at Twilight Town nine years ago.

"Okay then, tck, where shall I start?! When Fenrir crashed my face with his claws?" They giggled. "That was the first time I work in SEED, and years later it soon changed into Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. You know, when the war started to affecting the town."

"And you were the leader, right?!!" Sora interrupted. He nodded.

. . . . . . . . . .

=13 Years Ago=

Squall Leonhart. Seventeen years old, and he already work at SEED. The town defensive forces, where only the best people can join. Talking about the brain and physical strength (and face). And he had through it without any particular matters. What a genius, everybody said. That if the Ladyluck doesn't interfering.

One time on his day off, he walked down the street. Maybe he will just goes to the market place and have a cup of espresso at one café, then go home after he got bored with the scene. Not quite a plan. But, perhaps the next event was Almighty God's plan had arranged to him.

His steps halted in front of The Moggle shop. He didn't get it. But, since a couple seconds ago he felt the tingling feeling through his nape. Something is gonna wrong. He knew it. He turned his body, not waiting until he fully turned, he heard a dog barking and wind swifted around his body fastly. Feels heavy, he fell down. And hurt, he felt some thick liquid flowing on his face. It is hard to open his left eyes.

"Wh, what happened??" He groaned.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry!"

'That strange husky voice. Who? Why he heard so panic?'

"Fenrir, down!!" Then he felt much lighter on his chest, feels like soft hair brushing his skin. Someone yanked his hand, he tried to stand, but the crazy pain on his face hold him down. He groaned again.

"I, I'm sorry. Really, I didn't mean to,"

"It's okay." He said, standing wobbly and almost fell again if the other didn't catched him.

"I'll walk you to doctor Merlin's house okay?! It's not far from here." He said as slung the injured's hand over his shoulders, but he rejected.

"I'm okay. I'll just go home." He tried to look who is he, with only right eyes he only could to see a haze of striking gold in front of him and a pair of velvet blue.

"Don't protest me at a time like this! You're injured and that scar is need to take care of, you know! Before it got any infection. Now, just let me take you there, 'kay?!!"

Why he suddenly can't do a thing? Let someone he barely know to take him somewhere, well it is the doctor's house. But, it's not like that he needs to be treated like some pitiful injured man. He still can do it by himself.

----------

All blood on his face was already been cleaned. There is a band-aid covering the new scar. A little swollen from slightly infection. He still can't to open his both eyes properly. But vaguely, he can sees the person who took him here. Spiky blond haired, blue eyes, smooth pearl skin. Somehow, he likes it. His lowering face was so gentle. It is not his place to compliment another man, but he is different. He felt a strange attraction to this teenager who sits on the chair across him with his golden fur dog.

"It's okay with the scar. You're lucky that Cloud brought you here immediately. It will painless in a few days, but because it was a rather deep scar you have. I think it won't vanished for a quite long time." The doctor said in his old tone voice as he washed his hand.

Squall stilled, 'So his name is Cloud.' He touches the scar with his hand and twitched. It is hurting very damn much.

"I'm sorry."

"You just keep saying that from the first time." He said flatly.

"Sorry. Eh! I mean your face. My dog left a big scar on your face."

He snorted, "So? It's not that I'm a model who should to take care of his face smoothly, right?!"

Cloud chewed his bottom lips, he diverted his gaze and said something in a low tone but still could to hear by another. "That is, you, you're very handsome before. O, of course you still. But, it's such a pity."

It is going frozen. Nobody said anything to melted it. Cloud can't even glance to the other, perhaps because of his own words before. He felt his cheeks flaming every second he feels the brunet gazing deeply on him. It's nearly impossible for him to hold his face to not to red crimsoning like crazy.

"I leave you two here. Come Fenrir!" The dog barked answering the old doctor's suggestion. Then the door closed firmly when Fenrir's golden tail fully disappeared behind it.

Now, he really-really didn't know what to do. Not even to move a single finger to scratched his itchy head. Just a second late, and his heart are going to bursting out roughly from his chest.

"So, your name's Cloud, right?! I heard the doctor called you that."

He nodded, turned slowly to his direction. He gasped, his inner finally screaming loudly.

'WHY HE HAS TO LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT WITH THOSE EYES??!!!'

"Hm. Cloud, my name's Cloud Strife."

"Mine's Squall."

"Oh."

"You live around here?"

"Eh? Me? Not really."

"Where?"

"Eh?" Cloud never thought that he would ask that. Is he going to tell Zack that Fenrir had hurt him and told him to poisoning his dog 'till died? He shook his head. No, it can't be. He doesn't look like that kind of person. He glanced him for a second, the brunet still waiting for him to answer.

"Midgar apartment."

The brunet nodded, but he asks him again. "I'm new in this city. Can you tell me where's it?"

Cloud's mouth gaped. He sighed and it seems he can't too long hold his chuckle. But he holds it. He has to, especially when this Squall guy begin to gazing at him deeply again, like observing every of his expression he would make. He cleared his throat, "Hm, you know the door below the bailey?! Just, walk from there and,"

He halted. Fenrir was barking outside. He looked at the clock on the wall. It's almost 2 PM.

"Ah, it's bad!" He turned to Squall, "Sorry, I have to go back now. You can go home by yourself?"

"Of course. But, this fast?" he standing as the blond stands and walks to the door.

"Yeah. I have to help my brother at his workshop."

"Cloud, can we meet again?"

The door is only half opened, Cloud lowering his head. "Maybe. If you often walking around here. It could be, ng . . . bye."

It shutted. Left him inside alone. He sit again on his chair, sighed. It's tickling him inside when he remembered every single face Cloud's made, how high his voice's tone when he speaks, his movements to a tiny breath intake he did.

He chuckled, "He's cute."

----------

At the next day, because of the new scar which gracing along his face from his forehead to the left side of his nose, and the still there pain that quite affected his eye's sight. He got permission from his superior to end his duty early. After hell resembled lunch (Is he has to answer every single question from the other about the new scar on his face?). He decided to look for the place he lives today.

First, he stopped by doctor Merlin's house. If somehow the doctor knew Cloud from a long time, which is mean he could dig some information about him.

----------

"Cloud, give me that key!"

The blond didn't answer.

"Cloud!!"

He startled. Turned to his older brother who popping out from under a car. "Hah?"

His purple eyes narrowed, and then sighed deeply. "Give me that key, Cloud."

Cloud looking around him and grabbed the thing his brother pointed. "This one?" the older nodded,

"What's wrong with you? You're quite dozed off this day. Something happened?" he said as he took the key from Cloud and swallowed back under the car above him.

Cloud leaned to the car's door, "No. Nothing."

"Really?" He shouted from below.

"It's nothing, Zack. Really."

"Does my little brother have a girl he wants to introduce to me?" Zack muttered.

"Hah? What?"

"Nothing."

----------

Squall stepped on the bailey. There is hanging a small convenient store's shopping bag in his hand. Inside it was one of information he got from the old doctor before about Cloud. Now he just hoped that the information he got is true, and that doctor doesn't play a stupid prank on him and makes him embarrassed in front of the blond.

----------

"What'd happened to him, Zack? He was sighing many times since this morning. And he just ate a little from his lunch. Is he sick? It's worrying me." Aerith, Zack's wife laced her hands loosely. She sits beside her husband on a yellow pick up truck while Zack finishing his lunch.

"I'll talk to him later." He said. They are staring at Cloud who sits alone outside on a stone step, playing with his dog lazily.

----------

Cloud leaned his forehead onto his knees, he feels his head full with thoughts that even he himself doesn't know what's that mean.

'What's wrong with me??' those words seems fluttering nonstop within his brain, then his images showing out continuously in front of his eyes. His chewed smiles, his gaze, the way he chuckles, even how his body feels like when their bodies touches to each other that moment he helped him to walk.

"Nnnghh . . ." He groaned lowly. Fenrir is barking, but he really doesn't care.

"Aaakh!!!" Suddenly, he felt a striking coldness on his left cheek. He turned his head fastly and found a seasalt ice cream thrusting from beside. He slanting his head, trailing the hand that gripped the ice cream and in the end he found out who is daring enough to touched his cheek with that cold thing. He pointed to the guy.

"YOU!! Squall?!!"

The brunet gave him a small chewed smile, something he had likes recently. Squall took a sit right beside the blond, closed enough to make Cloud blushing hard.

"I'm glad that you still remember me. Ice cream? You like it, right?!" He offering the ice cream, Cloud took it. Then he laughed lightly, makes the brunet a little confused.

'As I thought! That old man prank with me! #%$'

Squall lowering his eyes, he was too much embarrassed to looking directly at Cloud.

"Thanks Squall. Don't get the wrong idea. I just wonder where did you know that I like seasalt ice cream."

"Oh. It just, because most of people like it, right?!"

Cloud opened the icecream's plastic pack and took the cold blue in stick inside. He licked it, "Thanks." The brunet just shrugged.

A couple minutes they just sitting there without anybody speak. Then, Fenrir barking, he approached Squall who immediately patting his head and the dog seems enjoyed it too. Cloud smiled upon the scene.

"Squall."

"Hm?"

"How's the scar, on your face? Still hurt?"

"A little bit."

"Ooh." Cloud nodded understandingly. He sees him from corner of his eyes, 'What again now?' He speaks up doubtly, "Ng, Squall?"

"Hm?"

He swaying the ice cream in his hand lightly, "No, it just. The ice cream. It just me who eat it. You don't like it?"

Squall's hand still busy patting Fenrir's head, now it wants more. The dog lying near Squall's feet and his eyes looked stating, 'Scratched my belly, please.' And the brunet does it.

"Nah. I'm okay. I'm not really into that kind of food."

"You mean, you don't like sweets or something around it?!" Squall nodded.

"That's too bad." Cloud muttered lightly. "By the way, what are you doing around here?"

"Just take a walk when I saw you sitting here."

"Really? With an ice cream you don't like?"

Squall choked his throat, nearly coughing if he didn't hold it with the back of his hand. Cloud laughed loudly until a drop of tears was seen at the corner of his eyes, nearly dropped. Squall blowing a little of air from his mouth, he likes Cloud laughing, but however he hoped that it is not because of him doing something so stupid.

Then Cloud offering the ¾ left ice cream to Squall, he turned to the blond with an asking expression on his face. He let go his hand from Fenrir's tummy, and it makes the dog quite disappointed.

"Try it!" Cloud suggested.

"Ha? But I already said that I don't like sweets, right? So, why?"

"You know. Most people even the sweets hater will like this ice cream when they started to eat it. So, you try it. Maybe you'll like it too. It's not too sweet either."

Squall staring at it skeptically. Still no. He can't eat it. "Sorry, Cloud. It seems I really-really can't to eat that."

But, as expected from Cloud who was well done raised by his older brother Zack. He insisted the brunet to eat it, at least to lick it.

"Come on, Squall. It won't hurt you to just a single lick."

"No, Cloud. I don't think so."

Squall knew that Cloud might looked disappointed, the blond slightly pouting and diverted his eyes, but he really can't to eat that. Cloud still gripped the ice cream in his hand. Quite hot today. And it slightly melting, blue liquid flowing slowly to his hand. He doesn't realize it yet, but Squall does.

"Cloud, it's melting!"

Without hesitation Squall did what Cloud was going to do. They licked the flowing liquid on the ice cream at the quite same time, makes their heads bumped lightly to each other. When they finally realized what they were just doing. Squall retreated himself backwards hastily while Cloud unconsciously dropped the ice cream and soon it became Fenrir's target.

"So, sorry Cloud. I never mean to, . . . I'll get the new one."

"No, i, it's okay. Don't worry." He lowered his head, trying to hide his deep blush on his face, but it's no use. Squall saw it.

"Well, at least I finally ate the ice cream, even it just a little." He reached Cloud's cheek, attempted to cupping it but Cloud moved his head.

That made him anxious, "Cloud, are you okay? I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "No. It's all right. Anyway, it tasted good, right? The ice cream."

"Yeah. Like you've said. It's not too sweet. Pretty good."

They frozen again. Squall scratched his head while mocking himself in his thought. He doesn't want Cloud suddenly make a distance between them because of this matter, and it just eventually the beginning. He doesn't want to ruin it this fast.

"_I got it_ . . ."

They startled and immediately put their eyes at the highly pitch growled voice's source, there was a black haired little girl hiding behind a wall in front of them.

"Yuffie?!" Cloud exclaimed.

She jumped off the wall that is only her waist' height and walking towards them with annoying grin on her face.

"What?" Cloud asked worrily, at the top of it when he saw a Polaroid camera dangling around her neck.

She took out a thick paper from her pocket and shows it up to them. Cloud intake a sudden gasp, it is a photo, he and Squall licking the melting ice cream together before.

"No! Yuffie, give that to me!!!" Cloud reached the photo but the girl is running far from him.

From distance she shouted loudly, "I GOT IT, CLOUD!! YOUR PHOTO WHEN PLAYED LICKING WITH THAT GUY!!! KYAAAAA!! ZACK, LOOK AT THIS!!" Late. When Cloud tried to pursue her, she was already run into Zack's workshop and closed the door from inside. He tries to open the door with force, but it is no use of course. Beside, if he broke the door, his brother will kill him for sure. At least hours and hours of lectures will pours onto him.

Cloud growled, "_That corrupted brain!_'

He turned weakly to the brunet who still sitting on the stone steps. He raised his eyebrows, unbelievable! Squall acting like there was nothing happened. His expression is still the same as before. He just sit, lacing his fingers loosely, elbows pressed on his thighs.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Squall said flatly.

Cloud mouthed, 'Huh?' as he felt astonished on his 'that's not a big deal' reaction.

A few minutes later, the door opened slowly with a spooky metal cracking sound. A spiky black haired man comes out. Cloud gulped nervously. What he imagined, it happens. Zack's expression and the "aura" around him looked pitch dark, his purple eyes flashing like it somewhile will emitted thousands volt of lightning from. Even a nine souls cat would run from the scene.

"_So, it's you_?!" He growled as he saw the expressionless brunet who was dare enough to flirted with his beloved innocent little brother right before his eyes.

Cloud gulped twice. "Zack, listen. It's not like what you think, okay. Right, there was a photo. But," He said, attempted to do 'A useless calming soothing words' upon his brother.

The mad Zack walks passed the blond without a single glance. He steps straight to the brunet's direction. Cloud's heart beating so fast, he definitely doesn't want something terrible happen to Squall because his older brother over protective madness. It is just only the beginning, when he tried for the first time to get close with someone he . . . like (???)

WAIT A MINUTE!! What the hell he just thinking about??

Like?

He likes Squall??

He, likes, Squall???

Really?

Cloud shook his head, it's not the right time for him to thinking about that. He turned hastily to Aerith, she was standing not far from the door and Yuffie is hiding behind her, gripped Aerith's cloth's fabric.

"Aerith, do something!"

But she just replied with, "It's gonna be okay, Cloud." And Yuffie sticks out her tongue to him. He groaned.

'What's with that "It's gonna be okay, Cloud" thing she said? 'kay. If Aerith won't do something, I will do it.'

He turned back fastly to where Squall and Zack are there, he will stops whatever Zack was going to do to Squall. But, when he just arranged a plan in his head, they are already staring to each other fiercely, he almost could to see thunders flashing here and there surrounding them quite wildly. His breath stopped that moment.

"Oh, no . . ." He muttered. Then something unimaginable started, Cloud narrowed his eyes nearly closed.

----------

"Who are you?" Zack asked in a cynical tone. His lips twitched cruelly.

The brunet shrugged, "I'm Squall. And you?"

"Me? I'm Zack. Cloud's older brother." Squall made a light 'O' for the answer. It seems he is a little trying to not to feels any creepy feeling when he looks up to Zack. Really, sometimes-even Hades will gape his mouth widely if he saw what kind of face Zack made now.

"What are you to Cloud?"

He startled, rightened his sit then glancing to the anxious Cloud who standing quite far from them that he could barely hear. "Eh? Excuse me?"

"Just answer the question, young man."

Squall stilled. Zack sighed, he muttered. "Youngster nowadays." He reached out his hand to Squall, to his neck. While the brunet suddenly could do nothing. He freezed by Zack's cold glare.

----------

Cloud slowly opened his eyes, and the first encounter in his eyes was,

"GOD, ZACK STOP IT!!"

He runs panickly to them. But when he almost near them to stops his brother's (hopefully) upcoming terrible things to Squall, he paused.

"Huh?"

----------

Squall trying so hard to not to jumped and probably fell off the stone steps. He felt ridiculous. What is he "feared" of before to make him couldn't to even move a finger? Is it just because Zack is Cloud's older brother and he doesn't want to show any of negative behavior to him?

What Zack is going to do is just, rounded his arm around Squall's shoulders. And his expression before has changed too. Upside down. Friendlier maybe. He took a sit beside the brunet and talk to him in a lecturing way. At least that was what Squall felt.

"Let me tell you, young man. I don't care if that person is a girl or guy, whatever. As long as Cloud feels happy, I'll support him whatever his choices. But, ya' know. Cloud's still only fifteen okay." He thrusting the photo and Squall took it. "See?! I beg you don't taught Cloud anything weird before his age."

Squall didn't comment anything. He is too busy with his thought about the photo material. Speaking of which, how could that little girl took this picture at the right time and perfect angle without he noticed a thing?

"So. Introduce yourself properly."

The brunet turned his head to him with questioning expression on his face.

"What's your name, where do you live, age maybe?"

He nodded lightly, "Squall Leonhart. Seventeen. I live in barrack at present."

Zack narrowed his eyes. "Barrack?"

"I'm with SEED."

"Heeeh?!! SEED?! At this young age?" The black haired man nearly jumped off his feet, he looks skeptically to Squall, and replied by the brunet's eyes those said, 'It's true.'

"Waah . . ."

"Zack?"

They both turned, Cloud looked a bit amazed. Perhaps he never put any idea why Zack suddenly calmed, and even get close to Squall.

"What's wrong, Cloud?" Zack asked, he patting Squall's shoulder a couple times and let go of his arm.

"You, didn't mad?"

He stood up, "For what?"

"No, I mean," Cloud lowering his eyes, "If I remembered how you usually react for this kind of thing, and,"

"You think, I will punch him or choke him to the death?"

"Well, that time. . ."

"That time?" Squall interrupted. "What 'that time'?"

"That was . . ." But before Cloud could to finished his sentence, Zack cutted in.

"I'll tell you about something, Squall."

"Zack stop!!"

"It's okay, Cloud. Then maybe he can to take care of you too." He turned to the brunet, "Listen. Since I have a veeery gorgeous little brother here, you know what's that mean?" Squall shook his head.

"Zaaack!!"

He ignored him. "Even when Cloud were a little, many people got attracted by him. Ah, don't mention about those damn pedophiles who tried to kidnapping him over times." Cloud slapping his forehead with his palm. As Squall looked astonished by it. 'No wonder.' He thought.

"Too long to be talking about, it is from a couple years ago when we on the road to this city. While he was sleeping in the car, I left him for a while to buy something at a nearby convenient store. My bad that I forgot to lock the door. And when I came back, he's already gone! You bet those kidnappers shows up again!! I looked around the parking area and found someone was groping him in one car!!" Then, he turned hysterically, " Aaaakh, I swear I'll crashed that jerk to the worst 'till death even Hades won't get enough to put him in his bottom hell!!!"

"Did you?" Squall asked.

The blond cutted in, "He punched the car's window 'till it broken to pieces, and pulled out the locked door forcedly then he beated that guy."

"Ng?! Maybe you should join with SEED, Zack. With that enormous power, I'm sure,"

"No thanks. I too love the holy freedom to join with troops. Maybe that's why I'm still alive 'till now and could to take care of Cloud, and more importantly I could married with my lovely wife now. Ha ha ha." He said with a smug laughter. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"So, he died?" Squall asked again.

"Who? That kidnapper? Unfortunately, not."

"Really? I thought he was already dead." Cloud commented.

Zack shook his head several times, the next statement will makes others feel the pain at every body parts Zack spoken. "Nuh-uh. But, maybe I had broken all of his ribs, his both feet, each fingers, and make him couldn't to looking at the mirror anymore for the rest of his life. His face is already bad enough though before I'd crushed it."

Squall and Cloud looking to each other, and the blond just smiling stiffly that time.

"But when I intended to do the last thing, I remembered that Cloud's still tied in that car. So I left him and go grabbed Cloud then go from that place immediately."

"The last thing?" Cloud asked.

Zack grinned widely, seems dangerous this time. He hooked his hands on his waist, "Make him impotent."

Both young men gulped nervously. They now seriously think that they won't ever mess up with this guy. Even Cloud still couldn't believe that Zack is his own older brother, and he had been lived with him since he was born.

He turned his head to Squall, "That's the story. And now, since you're Cloud's boyfriend, I hope you will take care of Cloud too when I'm not around. Well, if you're not in your duty works."

Heard that, Squall choked his throat and coughing softly behind his fisted hand. Cloud's face becomes very red all the way, crimsoning to the tip of his ear. He shouted to his brother,

"AAAAHHHHH GOD, ZAAAACCKKK!!!"

The older man twitched his eyebrows, "What?"

"Maybe you should ask them first before stating, Honey." Aerith stepped in, while Yuffie just giggled like has found mounts of candy before her eyes.

Zack glancing to each young man in front of him, 'the don't know what to do' acted Squall and perhaps mad and embarrassed little brother cold glaring at him.

He pouting slightly, moved his purple pupils upright. "Ng . . . You're not?"

"You guess!" Cloud barked.

He turned again to Squall, he has another words about it, readable enough on his face without saying it out loud. 'Not yet.'

Zack looked to his wife stiffly, she shrugged and emitted a soft laughter on her husband recklessness. In his thought, he was just hoping that Cloud won't hate him and doesn't want to even talk to him, at least for weeks.

And where is Fenrir? From the beginning, he still licking the dropped ice cream that now already left only it's wood stick.

=Recent Day=

"So, that was the beginning?!" Roxas exclaimed.

He nodded, "You can say it that way."

"But I really-really want to see the photo Yuffie took that time! You don't have it anymore, Dad?"

"No, I haven't. It's polaroid, so Yuffie won't have any negative of it. Maybe, you should ask aunt Aerith for it, Sora."

"She didn't have it too. I'd asked her when the last time she came here."

He makes a light 'O' and turned to the blond one when he speaks again. "And Dad. After that time, you had a long time duty outside the town, right?!"

"You know the story."

"But I want to hear it!!"

"Yeah, me too!!"

He sighed, "Hm, since that day, I often went to see Cloud in my day off. He will waiting for me at the bailey and we just go for walking to eat some seasalt ice cream at the market place."

"You still like the ice cream, Dad?" The brunet asked.

He shrugged, "He made me like it."

The twins smiling to each other, then he continues the story. "After a couple months, I got a long time duty outside the town, which means I have to go and couldn't to meet him for a while."

"Three years, right?!" Roxas said as he form his three fingers in front.

He nodded, "Right. When I came back from my duty, it's already been three years passed. That time, I wonder if he already forgot about me. I didn't tell him my duty would require quite long time anyway. And I rarely contact him. But no," He looked to Cloud's figure in the photograph on his desk. "He still there. Waiting for me at the bailey. He looks older, maybe eighteen. But his smile is still the same when I last saw it the day I left the town."

"And that's the day when that photo was taken, right?!!" Sora chirped in as he pointed to one of photos on the fireplace. Him kissing Cloud at the bailey. It was when he confessed to Cloud after three years he finally came back to the city.

"Yuffie told us." The blond added.

He snorted, lowered his head and staring at nothing. He misses him. It's clearly. Every time he remembers him, he really wants to go after him to heaven and meet him again. See him smiling again. But he can't. Not yet. Because now, he still has a duty to rise their kids well like Cloud wanted it that time they decided to adopt the twins. And to keep the promise he made before Cloud passed away.

"Dad?"

He blinked his eyes. He dozed off in front of his children. "Hm?"

"Are you okay?" Roxas heard worry about him.

Sora added in, he felt anxious too upon their father. "You can stop the story if you want."

He looking at each kid weakly, he doesn't want to be seen like that, especially in front of his children. But then,

"I'm okay." He ruffled their hairs with both of his hands at the same time, "Sorry, kids." They nodded and smile widely to him.

He moved his hands to both kids' back, slightly pushed them. "Well then, enough for the story. Now, go to your room, wash your feet, wash your hands, and wait for me to call you, okay?!!"

The twins raised their hands high at the same time, "YEEEESSSS!!!" And running outside his study room to their bedroom upstairs.

He watching the wooden door closed slowly. Then looking on the photograph, "If only you were still here to watch them grown up, Cloud. They love you very much though you haven't seen each other for years." He whispered lowly. "So do I."

He couldn't ever forget that one day of Hollow Bastion's war. The day his world turned cracking down and drowned into the deepest underworld. When he found Cloud bleeding intensely, curled his body behind a broken car in his brother's messed up workshop. Cloud was protecting their toddler kids from the war outside. He hugged them tightly within his arms, while struggling to stay sane if somehow any enemy comes in and found them. He even barely to recognize when Squall came and nearly attacking him with a cracked sword he gripped so tightly until his palm damaged from his nails.

He pinched hard his nose's bridge. The old scar still emitted pain. How could he sworn the vow to protect the town at the day he became Hollow Bastion's Restoration Committee leader, when at the other side he even couldn't to protect someone most important to him? Even Zack lost his life to protect Cloud the time Hollow Bastion's war started to roaring in the city.

He pulled a drawer in his desk, moving a few things inside and took out a piece of tousled thick paper. It is a polaroid photo, already been yellowish from aging. He caressed the image, it is their first photo together, the day after their first met. And he realized that he was fell for him from the moment he started to gazing at him deeply and made his face crimsoning red.

**Red – End**

**Next – Orange **

(An expected guardian angel comes down from heaven for the twins)


	2. Orange

**An Ark In The Sky - Orange**

Main Pairing: Squall/Leon x Cloud (Still trying. . .)

Disclaimer: Ng… ~~ I don't own anyone, except my P3 PC with Cloud's bunches-bunches of pictures that make me so desperately want to own him. Eeeeeerrrgggghhh . . . ehem. Sorry.

Note: If there was Cloud around, I called him Squall. But if he wasn't around or not joined the conversation, I called him Leon. Squall and Leon are the same person anyway. Hhh, God. (Shook head)

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The twin's room, painted in bright twilight color, with many of stars decorating in it here and there. Messy toys and books on the floor though their father already ordered them to clean it up immediately. They are just kids, anyway.

Roxas just comes out from the bathroom while Sora was sitting on his chair, leaning his chin onto his folded hands at the table, gazing at their blond dad's photograph, framed in stars. They asked it from the other dad, the one that is the last photo of Cloud with them before he passed away years ago. They were still two years old that time. Barely to remember how their dad looked like and how his voice heard like. They only could to see him in photos. Just a picture, but it means a lot to them.

The brunet sighing deeply, he caressing his dad's smiling face in the picture. "Roxas . . ." He spoke weakly.

"What?" Roxas replied, he approached his twin and standing beside him.

"You know . . ." He spoke again rather weaker.

"I know."

Not enough words in this world for twins. They have their own language that other would hardly understand it even their parents themselves. Roxas turned and fell his body on to his bed's edge.

"Sora, maybe we should apologize to dad."

"Eh?" The brunet stood up, he took a sit on his bed's edge across Roxas'. "Apologize?!" The blond nodded.

"You know, I think we've made him sad."

Sora scratched the back of his head, "Because we fought at school?"

He sighed. "No. It's because, we always ask him to tell us about daddy Cloud lately. And, you remember, what day is tomorrow?"

Sora cupping his chin by his fingers, looking thoughtfully. At first he remembered, his face turned vividly. But when he realized what the day is, he looked down again immediately. "The day mom, I mean daddy Cloud died, right?!" He said in a low tone.

They didn't say anything. Lowered their head as they imagining what could be happen if Cloud was still alive. They can hug him every night before going to sleep, read them a story, and help with their homework. And maybe their dad now will be happier and won't dozed off anymore when he gazing at Cloud's picture.

"Roxas. I want to see him"

"Yeah, I miss him too." He said in the same weak tone as the brunet.

"Really, You miss me?"

They startled, 'Who is . . .?'

The blond one suddenly gasped in panicky, he nearly shouted to Sora as he pointing at the table behind the brunet. "S, So, Sora!! Look, LOOK!!!" He turned back fastly. And what they just see now make them totally speechless.

----------

There, sit floating on the table is he. He wears a clean white shirt and creamy pants. So shining, it looks like he is poured with a velvet light surrounding him. And what is with that slightly popping out Halo and fluttering wings on his back?!!

"Hi, kids!" He raised his right hand. Smiling gently just the same as in the photo. "What's with those scars on your faces? You fought at school?! God, Kids!!"

The twins rubbing their eyes couldn't believe upon the thing they have just seen. He couldn't be . . . But, that identical one of a kind spiky blond hair is too . . . and obviously, that face is . . . him?!

They almost jumped off the bed and running to him inhesitately, if he doesn't thrusting his hands upfront and tell them to just sits. They called the person quite the same time,

"Mom!!"

"Dad!!"

He twitched his eyebrows, turned to the little brunet one, "You are . . . Sora, call me dad, okay?!"

"Alrighty, Daddy Cloud!!" He said it loudly and jumped off his bed.

"Sshh. He might be hearing." He touched his point finger to his lips.

"Who? Daddy Leon? But, it'll be great if he knows you're here, Mom!! I mean, Dad!"

"I thought so, but maybe it's just not the right time. At present, only you two who can to see me."

"Why?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe we should ask to God for that." Then a second, he recalled something was missing. He steps towards the twins, "By the way Sora. I think you just called him daddy Leon?"

"Yeah. Why?" The blond one asked.

Cloud moved his pupils to his side, "I mean, his name's Squall, right?! Just, since when he changed his name?"

The twins looking to each other then turned again to Cloud. "We don't know." They said. Cloud pouting slightly, maybe because it is been a long time since kids don't know about it, he thought. Makes him a little curious.

"Dad, you're really become an angel." Said the little blond.

Cloud raised his eyebrows, then he recognized what he means as he looked to his back. "This?!" He thumb pointed at his wings. "Maybe." He laughed.

"Daddy Leon often said that you're an angel now, and supposed to be living in heaven. But, you're here now. Why?"

"Maybe because you said you miss me." He moved his head, up and down, twitches his eyes, he flinched. He gaped his mouth and turned immediately to them. "Kids!" They straightened their bodies. Cloud pointing onto the messy floor, and that makes them grinning stiffly.

"Has your dad told you to clean up the mess in this room?" He narrowed his eyes to them, but the face was still gentle to not to scary them out. They nodded.

Straightly Sora and Roxas burst up. Cloud smiling, folded his arms while he trailing the twins picking all messy stuff on the floor and putting them at the right place. It is only required a few minutes to clean the mess in the room. When it's finished, they approached their dad and standing in front of him. Cloud bent down his body,

"Great! You see, it even didn't takes a long time. You can do it any when, although it'll be better if you put everything to its place immediately after you used it. Got it?"

They raised their hands highly, "Yeeess!!!"

The gentle smile is still right there, "Good."

Roxas tugged his twin's shirt, they looked to each other again then turned to him, "Now, can we get a reward for this, Dad?" Said the brunet one.

Cloud slanting his head a little, "Reward?" They nodded several times. He is cupping his chin by his fingers, "Not a bad idea. If I could to grant it, I will."

The twins said it almost at the same time, "We want to hug you!!"

He startled, looking at his children doubly. How shall he place it? "I, I love it. But," He reached out both of his hands to them who waiting for him to give them the long time expected reward, but it was . . .

"It passed through!" Their eyes opened widely, "It passed through, Dad!!"

"See?! I even can't to touch you. I'm sorry, Kids." Cloud can't touch them, his hands turned transparent and just passing through the twin's body like there was nothing.

Obviously, they are disappointed by it. After a long time haven't met and finally they could to see each other again. Just one hug. It has already been an impossible thing right now. Sora looked very disappointed about this. He pouting and diverting his eyes that make Cloud feels very guilty.

"I'm sorry." Cloud muttered lowly.

Suddenly the blond one turned his body and evading from him. Cloud went totally lost his words, he couldn't think it will turned out to be like this. He trailed to where Roxas took his steps. He halted in front of a closet and opened its door.

"Roxas?" He said it in questioning tone when the boy dug up inside the closet and pulled out something seems fluffy from there.

He yanked the thing by it's hand. It was a brown teddy bear doll, in almost their size. Quite big then Roxas nearly gave up to take it and called Sora,

"Sora, help me out here!!"

The brunet turned, he think, 'what is Roxas going to do? Could it be . . .' Not takes a minute, he blinked his eyes and jumped upfront,

"I got it!!"

He yanked the other doll's hand and together they pulled it up onto Sora's bed's edge. Makes the doll sit straight and steady. Then they turned to their dad who still standing with questioning expression on his face.

"Dad, sit here!" Said Roxas as he patting the doll's thigh.

"Yeah, sit here, Dad!!"

He still barely to understand, but perhaps the twins have an idea that will bring back the good terms earlier. So, he follows their request and sits at the place they were pointed, on the doll. As expected, he passed through the doll like he was just a bodiless spirit. And he was. Though his children would call him an angel instead.

"So, what's it?"

He gasped. Suddenly Sora and Roxas' bodies crashed over him, on to the doll for the fact. Cloud looked down, although he can't feels anything physically, he still can feels it inside. How much his children love him, miss him. They buried their faces into the doll, rounded their arms around it. If only he could to moved the doll's arms to hug them back. Tightly. Even a lame ghosts still could to do it.

"It smells like you, Dad." Roxas murmuring on his (the doll)'s shoulder.

"We miss you so much, Mom."

He smirked. "It's dad, Sora." Cloud rounded his arms around their bodies, he really wants to hug them and take them within his arms like that time he struggled to save them in the war.

The twins snuggling deeper into him, he fluttered his eyes weakly. Lowering his head, tried to feel his children's hair brushing on his face. But, he could felt nothing.

----------

"Sora! Roxas!" For minutes without any words and surrounded between sentimental situations, they got distracted by someone who suddenly open the door.

"Dad!" They turned their faces but still hugging the doll tightly.

"Squall?" Cloud just realized that Squall grown his hair, down near his shoulders. Since when?

He raised his eyebrows, "What's this? Playing hug with teddy bear?!"

"You should to knock the door first, Squall! And I'm not teddy bear." Cloud groaned, heard nearly whined at the ending.

The twins hold their mouths to prevent any chuckles bursting out. "What?" Asked the brunet dad.

They shook their heads. "Nu-um. Nothing."

Cloud stands up and approaching Squall or as kids said, they called him Leon. He touched his lips by his point finger and looking at his children, "Sshhh. He can't see me." They smiled.

While Leon exactly can't sees, somehow he feels like someone or something brushing his hair from beside. He felt uneasy, and nostalgic. Some place in his heart, he knew this kind of feeling. And what's with this sudden image in his thought about Cloud whispering 'I love you' to his ear?!! Eye cornering to his side, and of course he can't sees anything suspicious. Except,

"You've cleaned you room?! Great. That's unusually."

Cloud hooked his hands on his waist as leaning forward to Leon. "Sometimes, You should to be more strict to them, Squall. I, mean, Leon." He said in a mocking tone.

The kids finally couldn't hold their chuckles anymore, they laughing so loudly, makes the living dad narrowed his eyes,

"Hey, I was complimenting you. And you laughing?!"

"It's not like that, Dad. Nothing." Said the brunet one.

He rolled his eyes, looked a little bit irritated. "Okay whatever, now come help me make the dinner."

They raised their hands highly, "Yeeesss!!" They let go of teddy bear doll and grabbed their dad's hands.

"I'll chop the veggies!!" Shouted Sora as they go out from the room.

"No. It's dangerous. Just wash it." The brunet kid whined, Leon warn him.

"And me?" asked Roxas.

"You help prepare the table, okay?!" The blond nodded.

From the still opened door room, Cloud smiling softly upon the scene. He knew Squall would did it. He has raised their twin kids with well. He exhaled, turned his body and eyeing his children's room.

Cloud muttered, "Thank God. To let me see them again. I hope Zack made it too." He steps out from the room, really wants to close the door but he can't do it. Then, he mumbled.

"Aaah, Squall. Why didn't you close the door before you go?!! Bad habit."

----------

"Dad, tell us a story!"

After the dinner and had finished homework. At nine PM, their dad ordered them to sleep already. No TV before sleep, and because their dad had told them a story before, they can't to ask him more. Despite they planning to hear a story from another dad.

"Which story? Mushu? Or Cinderella?" Cloud sit floating in the air between the twin's beds gap.

"About you, Dad."

He looking to the blond one, "Me?" They nodded on their pillow.

"Oh!" He moved his sapphire pupils, looked glittering even in the dark room. "But, what I have to tell you about me?"

"Tell us about when daddy Leon came back to town after three years you didn't see each other."

"That's the time when he confessed to you, right?!" Sora added. "And when Yuffie takes the picture you kissing for the first time with him."

Cloud gasped, "Ki, kissing??!!!" He moved his eyes nervously. "Why do you have to ask me to tell you that story?"

"Aaah, come on, Dad!!"

"Yeah, yeah!! Tell us the story!!"

Cloud grinned stiffly, confused rather to tell them the story or not. But, it's embarrassing. At least, the kissing moment. At the age of eighteen, it was his first kiss anyway!! Enough of his stupidity when he eventually framed that picture and let his children saw it. Although he decided to not to tell them about it. Still, they will ask him to tell it too. And seems, they won't stop before he does. If here wasn't dark, perhaps they will see him blushing madly to the tip of his ear.

Then, suddenly the door opened and the light is on. He turned to the door, "Squall!!" He sighed in relieves. "You saved me."

"Kids, you haven't sleep yet?!" He is eyeing the room, "Anybody in this room? I thought I just heard you,"

"No. We just were talking to each other." Roxas cutted in.

He nodded lightly, still a little bit curious. But, well. What he could to do. He pulled the door, "Now, go to sleep, Kids. Tomorrow we'll be busy."

"Yeeesss!!" And the light is off and the door is closed again. Only lightly steps heard evading the room behind the door.

"You heard it. Go to sleep, okay." Clouds approached to each kid and kiss their foreheads, even though it doesn't any effect because he is only a spirit. He just placed his lips to their foreheads like before he dead. "Good night."

"Dad."

He turned to Roxas, "Hm?"

"Tomorrow we will going to your grave after we came back from school. You will going with us too."

Now he remembered, that tomorrow is the day he died years ago. And each year, there always an angel who told him there was his family visited his grave. A man and two boys. Sometimes there was one or two woman beside them too. Maybe they are Aerith or Yuffie, he thought.

"I think so."

"Dad." Sora called. He turned to him. "Why don't you kiss daddy Leon too?"

"Eh?"

"I think he maybe still at his study before going to sleep."

"Should I?"

They nodded at the same time. "Okay." He mouthed.

----------

So, on his children's request he goes downstairs to Squall's study and found him sitting on his chair while gazing at their picture together. Cloud standing beside him, for a couple minutes he seeing Squall caressing the photo gently, he heard no words from him. Then finally Squall put the photo on the table,

"See you tomorrow, Cloud." He said it lowly.

Cloud couldn't do anything, just following Squall outside the study to his room, or their former room. He keeps silent. It is makes him happy when he knows Squall still thinking about him, but at the other side, it makes him sad too when he knows Squall looked like already closed his heart beside to their children. He still mourns the blond's death. He is afraid he won't see Squall with his chewed smile anymore.

He bites his lower lips, approached the brunet who lying on their former bed, trying to get some sleep. Cloud sit floating near the brunet's waist, lowered his head onto Squall's. He tries to tease Squall's nose with his, but as expected it just passing through. He can't touch him. Not anymore.

Cloud emitted a quite sob, he can't even to cry. There are no flowing tears for the dead like him. He is only a spirit.

"Squall." He touched his lips by his. His body shaking from sadness. He saw how the sleeping brunet moved his one arms and it was passing his body like there was nothing.

"Good night." He whispered.

That night somehow, Squall dreaming of Cloud sleeping beside him on their bed. Same as his memories about him, before seven years ago.

----------

Radiant Elementary School.

At the front gate, Sora and Roxas waiting for their dad to pick them up and go to daddy Cloud's grave. People see them as they are talking to each other, but no. Daddy Cloud is here with them. Floating between the twins. Listening what they are talking, give them advices if necessary. As for their recent problem with a kid named Seifer they had fought yesterday. Ignore him, he said. Not quite a solution.

There is a black car stopped in front of them. They recognized it.

"Dad!!" They half running to the car.

The driver's window pulled down, showing their dad's figure inside. "In." He gestured to them to get in.

Sora and Roxas immediately open the car's back door, and took a sit inside the car. Leon narrowed his eyes, he turned to the back seat curiously.

"You sit there?"

They nodded. "Hm! We sit here!" Said Sora.

"Why? Usually you will sit at the front seat, right?!"

"Just want to." They are looking to each other, grinning widely.

Leon shrugged, he turn on the gas and when the corner of his eyes caught something at the passenger's seat. He turned his head fastly, but he couldn't see anything beside an empty seat.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Sora asked.

He firmed his eyes. 'It couldn't be. . . ' Was it because this is the day he died? He can't be imagining something after years he did not. He shook his head to gain his consciousness again.

"No, nothing." And he drove the car.

The twins see him, Cloud is sitting on the passenger seat beside their brunet dad, waving his hand to them. Leon massaging his head, tries to hold himself while he heard his children giggling at the back seat. He really wants to ask them why, but everytime he did, they always answered with 'nothing'.

Half away of the road, he stopped the car.

"Dad, can we buy that?" Sora pointed outside to an ice cream seller van in front of a public park.

"Ice cream?"

They nodded several times and clapped their hands together, "Can we buy that? Puh-leeesse."

He sighed, gave up upon his children's request, he took out a piece of money from his wallet and give it to them, "Just one for each, okay?!" They take the money and run outside to the van.

Cloud firmed his lips, he didn't know that Squall can be this weak to them. Even a former SEED member has a weakness, he thought.

He chuckled, "Hhh, Squall. No wonder if someday they will grown to be a spoiled kids."

They came back to the car after a few minutes. There is hanging a small plastic bag in Roxas' hand.

----------

Sunset Hill.

It is the town cemetery area. Cloud's body was buried in here. This day is the day when he died seven years ago. Squall often comes alone even at usual day too, caressing Cloud's tombstone, talking about their children's condition, how his works going in the committee, sometimes he comes just to complaining the twins unbearable behaviors.

"Cloud, it's us." He said as he caressing the carved name.

The blond just could to looking at him behind. He moved closer when the brunet startled by Roxas who shoving a blue ice cream to him. He takes it, "Sea, salt ice cream?!"

"One for each, right?!!" Sora exclaimed. He put the last ice cream on his dad's tombstone.

Cloud frozen. He looking at his children affectioningly and speaks in a low tone, "Thank you." It replied with their smiles to him. He bent down his body on his own grave, don't ask why Squall never bring any flower to his grave. Talking about the what so called 'man's pride', actually Cloud a little bit thankful he didn't do it. More than flower on his grave, he much prefers it anyways. He reached out his hand to his spare ice cream. As expected, his hand passing through.

He pouting, "Aah, what a waste. I can't eat it."

----------

Unconsciously he knocking his and Cloud's ice cream from minutes ago, perhaps it was already melting inside it's plastic pack. Cloud leaned his right cheek onto his fisted hand while staring at him.

He murmuring, "Quit it already, Squall. You make me sad with that mourning looks."

"DAD LOOK!!"

They turned to the twins, Sora and Roxas are standing at the wood fence near the hill's edge. Sora pointed at the reddened horizon far across.

"Don't leaning to that fence so casually, Sora! It's dangerous." Leon warned him.

"I know now why this hill called Sunset Hill!!"

Roxas curled his forehead. "What?! You just know it?!!"

Sora stopped his jubilation and turned supple instantly, "Shut up, Roxas. You make me down."

Cloud smiling on them, "Because it's the best place to see the sunset. It's so beautiful," He turned to the brunet, "Isn't it, Squall?!"

It's obvious that Squall can't hear him, it is not like he expected Squall's approval too.

"WUAAAHH!! IT LOOKS LIKE A YOLK!!!" Sora exclaimed in a loud voice when he sees the sun is almost setting down. Then he realized that his last bite of ice cream falling down the hill too. He mum, looking at the ice cream's wood stick in his hand and turned to his brother with sobs.

Roxas flinched, "Hey, I'm not give mine, okay!" At the second thought, he finally offers his ice cream to Sora. "Right. But, just one lick."

Sora grabbed his hands tightly, makes Roxas gasped in surprise. "Aaah. Thank you, Roxas. You're really the best brother ever."

He twitched his eyebrows, muttered, "Hey, I'm your only brother, right?!"

Cloud laughing softly on the scene his children just showed. "They're cute, aren't they?!" He halted, the brunet is still gazing at his tombstone. "Squall …"

He saw it with him. The sunset from the bailey. Times he thought about confessing his feeling towards the blond, although it was just days from the day he first met with Cloud. Each day he through it in SEED's barrack without him becomes so unbearable. Just finally, he decided to confess it to Cloud. He got a longtime duty outside the town. It postponed again. He must waiting until three years passed, then at last he met with Cloud was waiting for him at the bailey. Smiling only for him.

Doubtly, he speaks his feeling out. Every single thing he feels toward the blond. Waited for a while, he secretly sighed in relief when he found out that Cloud has the same feeling as him.

Cloud's face crimsoning like madly after their stiff kiss. He asked why, afraid that Cloud actually doesn't like it. Timidly, he answers and it made the brunet twitched his lips in greatest amusement. It was Cloud's first kiss, his first relationship, which is mean he is his first boyfriend.

Only three years given, and God took him from his side. Protecting their children until his last blood gone drained while he could do nothing to save him. Just one promise, he could to sworn before Cloud's last breath. He will keep it, no matter how hard it takes.

Since that moment, Cloud had become his only and last.

Cloud took a sit beside him. He is staring deeply on his beloved face. The scar is still there. Many years had passed and it still won't vanish.

"If I knew you will become like this. Maybe we shouldn't meet in the first place." He placed his hand on him, it was through. "But, I never regret it. You gave me the most beautiful life." He lowers his voice, "Until the last. Thank you."

The end of the day. Half of sun already settled down. Dyed the horizon in twilight color. It reflected into pair of gray eyes. Each times his eyelids fluttered, makes the color going deeper. Amazed, Cloud placed his hand to his cheek. Witnessing how his pupils turned it's color into a pair of bright oranges.

**Orange – End**

**Next – Yellow**

(A woman shows up into his life, intends to take Cloud's place)


End file.
